


HUG

by chiying



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiying/pseuds/chiying
Summary: 是近期比较满意的一篇作品~基于27卷谈话室提到的睡姿梗而产生的小甜饼，祝食用愉快
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 6





	HUG

酷暑的日子里，最舒服的生活方式，大概就是吹着空调，吃着冷饮，悠哉悠哉地打游戏了吧。亚连本以为好不容易结束了打工得到了假期，就被监护人从被窝里拖了出来，说是让他跑一趟送东西，还说到了那儿有西瓜吃。日本的西瓜有多贵啊！于是亚连捏着地址乘着电车跨过大半个日本拜访库洛斯的所谓“友人”，本还庆幸着没有迷路，等到路边景色越发熟悉，站在写着“神田”的门牌前他才反应过来，然后一抬头看见一脸烦躁出来开门的神田优。  
抵达的时候已经过了正午，蝉鸣声此起彼伏，快被热化了的亚连拎着礼盒站在典型和式建筑前眯着眼睛瞧他，神田一如既往束着黑色马尾，倒是难得穿了一身浅色道服——他一向喜欢深色。“你这是要去道场练剑吗？”亚连内心还窃喜着不用面对他脸色了，结果神田凉凉地接了一句“不是”打消了他的快乐，侧着身子让他进屋。  
神田优和亚连·沃克的交集产生于孩提时双方家长的会面，从大谈艺术审美到夸赞自家孩子的相貌本领总共不超过半小时，弗罗·缇耶多尔一口一个我家小优天人之姿面若好女，库洛斯·玛丽安则是端着酒杯皮笑肉不笑地指示亚连来个杂耍，两个小孩敢怒不敢言，对自家监护人的逆反心理一下子迁怒到对方头上，从此结下孽缘，见面即掐架，这一掐便是掐了十几年。  
屋里大家长缇耶多尔正举着画笔在画布前涂涂抹抹，亚连倒是不讨厌他，相反很乐意和他亲近。与自家监护人不同，这位艺术家和蔼可亲，每次来做客都能得到一大包点心和糖果，加上邻家住着的他的学生也同样很照顾自己，便更是想多待得久一点——唯一的不足就是有个神田在，怎么看怎么不顺眼，亚连吃完长辈塞给自己的小饼干，好不容易把“你那头发不热吗要不要帮你剪了”给吞回肚子里，笑容满面地去和缇耶多尔说话，才发现画布上是穿着道服挥着木刀的神田优。  
“怎么样？”画家一脸期待，不知是想听对画技的评价还是对自家孩子的夸赞。  
亚连看看画又看看一旁面无表情正在沏茶的神田，从牙缝里挤出几个字来：“嗯……我觉得……挺好的。”  
“是吧是吧，”缇耶多尔两眼放光，恨不得将神田从头到脚都夸一遍，刚说了两句就被模特打断话茬：“已经可以了吧？我要换衣服了！”  
神田优觉得自己一定是脑子坏掉了才会答应监护人提出的换装play，转头看着那豆芽视线就要接触到地上的其他画架，直接伸手拽住他的衣服后领拖进自己房间：“你给我过来！”  
“你干什么啊神田！”亚连只来得及瞥见一角画面，见神田表情尴尬便猜到了七八分，“那些全是你的画像？”话还没说完便被神田脱下来的衣服当头罩住。“闭嘴豆芽菜！”  
“我叫亚连！”亚连猝不及防被蒙住视线，好不容易把衣服扯下露出他白色的脑袋，却见到神田毫无顾忌赤裸着上身在衣柜前翻找，又慌忙挡住脸，目光却不受控制地从他紧实的小臂游移到腰腹流畅的肌肉线条，下一秒和神田优看过来的眼神撞了个正着。  
“怎么了？”神田系上扣子，注意到他有些发红的脸颊感到奇怪，难道说房间里空调坏了？  
“没什么。”亚连将衣服扔回给他，扫视了一圈他的房间——神田这人房间也和他本人一样清冷，装饰物接近于无，和前些年比只多了几座剑道的奖杯，外加一些书籍。“你就多配合一下呗，白长那么好看，这些画摆出去肯定还能卖钱。”  
“你个财迷。”  
“多谢夸奖。”亚连不否认这点。库洛斯身为监护人实在是个靠不住的，花钱如流水，亚连这些年来要想生活下来就不得不竭尽所能赚钱，要是有人愿意出钱请他当模特，让他脱衣服都可以接受。  
神田只觉一拳打到棉花上的无力感。他们从小打到大，深谙彼此的个性，也正因如此他才会如此讨厌面前这个看似一切难关都能度过的瘦弱豆芽菜。  
他们互相瞪视了几秒钟，或者是几分钟，直到缇耶多尔来敲门，他正准备和学生诺伊兹·马力一起去布置画展，交待神田看家的同时照顾好客人。马力跟着探出头，笑着让他们别吵架，顺带着将切好的西瓜塞到亚连手里。看到红色的瓜瓤亚连整个人都精神了，和马力热切地打招呼，又热情地送师徒俩出门，仿佛他才是缇耶多尔家的儿子。  
神田咬了两口，默不作声地将自己的那份推给亚连。  
院子里树影摇曳，他们坐到檐廊下，微热的风拂过面庞，悬挂着的风铃发出几声脆响。搬去钢铁铸成的城市里待久了，亚连就会想念神田家看到的一切，平和且放松。他将脚伸出檐廊边缘，风抓挠着脚心，有点痒。  
神田坐在靠里，看着白发少年有些幼稚的举动，并不出声。他本不是话多的人，只是在面对亚连·沃克这一人的时候才说得多些，内容几乎都是一些很没营养的冷嘲热讽，大多数时候附赠动手动脚，共同的好友们对此都习以为常了。而现在，亚连安静地坐在那儿，他该说些什么？又或者，什么都不说？正儿八经的谈话从来不是他们交流的方式。  
他很早就察觉到这棵豆芽菜在人面前虽总是笑着的样子，其实是落寞的。有什么事都闷在心里，强装成一切顺遂的样子，不提打工时候遇到的故意找麻烦的顾客，也不提可能支付不起的学费，甚至遭遇车祸后直到他出院自己才从李娜莉他们那儿得到消息。  
这些都让他感到火大。  
神田张了张嘴，无声地叹了口气，起身拍拍进食完毕的沃克：“变天了，进屋吧。”  
大热天享受空调实在是幸福的事，亚连盯着上下摆动的叶片，感到有些无聊。这个点他可不想顶着高温回城去，可要做些什么解闷便绕不开神田这个冤家。他四下张望，瞄到桌上的一盒扑克，一下有些乐：“你不是不玩纸牌吗？”  
端着茶进屋的神田朝他翻了个白眼：“你忘了这是你以前落在我家的？”  
亚连吐吐舌头，熟练地洗牌，决定就玩这个了：“来决一胜负吧，神田。”  
神田冷哼一声，豆芽菜的怪招已经见怪不怪了，最初是打架偷袭，后来慢慢变成在各方面都要比试一番，从成绩单到大胃王比赛，扑克更是拿手好戏，据说本来还打算利用这方面的技法去地下赌场赚上一笔，但被逮进局子就得不偿失了，为此还可惜了一番。  
“输了的话怎么说？”  
“请吃饭！”  
半小时后，神田盯着手里的牌，发出质疑：“豆芽菜，你出老千了吧？”一连几局，自己到手的牌都是烂牌，而对方频繁打出了同花顺，还时不时露出奸诈的笑容，怎么看都有鬼。  
“没有哦。”  
“你出千了。”  
“没有。”  
亚连被他盯得心里发毛，加上确实做了手脚有些心虚，小声道：“那换一个打法？”  
于是两人开始玩纯凭运气的抽鬼牌，这回不请吃饭了，只是输了一轮便要脱一件衣服，神田凭借以往经验只摘了发绳和腕上的佛珠，被批狡猾，随即反驳亚连穿得本来就多，自己本就不利。只不过在牌上神田的技术和运气都差得要命，很快输了袜子，即将轮到衬衫。  
解救神田的是响起的电话声。库洛斯·玛丽安的联络把亚连吓得不轻，一看时间已经三四点，再不动身只怕赶不上晚饭。  
“你别回来了。”库洛斯在电话那头吸了口烟，“这边下暴雨了，电车停运了，你就凑合在那边待一晚吧，反正那个自来卷老头会照顾你的。”  
亚连听着那边莺莺燕燕的声音只觉头大，拉开窗帘果不其然天色暗沉，先前和煦的风已然发怒，借着树枝妄图敲打窗户。  
他僵硬着脖子看向神田，对方手脚飞快地收拾了散落的牌，对于自家要多个人过夜倒是没太大反应，可亚连虽然认识神田这么多年，却是头回要留宿。  
“我没什么意见，不过，”神田想起什么来，嘴角上扬露出一个在亚连看来有些可怕的笑来，“这里可没东西给你抱着睡。”  
亚连的脸一下子红到了耳朵根。  
那还是刚认识神田的时候，小孩子闹腾，玩累了就得睡觉，可亚连有个毛病，就是总得抱着什么东西才能睡着，否则就要哭，库洛斯很是头疼，结果缇耶多尔拉着刚和亚连掐完架的神田就往他怀里塞，愣是让神田充当了人形抱枕。  
亚连对此事毫无印象，只是库洛斯时不时将此事拿来当谈资，半信半疑的他为此还曾经旁敲侧击地向马力求证过，结果就是诡异的羞耻感差点将他吞没。  
“我现在已经没那习惯了！”  
“我倒是还记得，需不需要我帮你想起来？”神田在这天终于发挥了他的恶劣本性，嘲笑豆芽菜对他来说是一大趣事，“一边哭哭啼啼一边拉着我的衣服，你不是很讨厌我吗，怎么那天就是拼命抱着不肯撒手？”  
“都说了我不记得了！”恼羞成怒的亚连作势要揍他，被轻而易举捉住手腕，再被一拉带到了床上。“我可是记得一清二楚。”神田欺身而上，刚收好的扑克牌散落在两人身旁，离得最近的是他们方才避之不及的鬼牌。  
屋外雷鸣声起，大雨倾盆而至，雨点冲刷过窗户，在玻璃上留下一道道泪痕。异样的情绪在空气中弥漫，空调陷入休息止住嗡鸣，片刻间除了雨声只剩如鼓的心跳。如墨的长发自头顶上方流泻，洒下一片阴影。  
亚连恍了下神，反应过来后试图推他：“我想我们应该先开灯……”  
神田只是沉默着，膝盖先一步卡住他企图上踢的腿，手上更是施了力压住他挣动的双臂，应付这豆芽菜的攻击对他来说相当得心应手。他抿着唇凝视着那张有些苍白的脸，红色伤疤贯穿了左侧脸颊，形状可怖。自己现在这是在做什么？难以言明的烦躁思绪揪成一团，如斩不断的麻线。这蠢豆芽应该告诉自己的。所有的困难，所有的不幸，光是一个人强撑着总有一天会坚持不下去的。十几年的打闹相伴，若是一朝失去，他不可能会习惯的。  
“神田？”亚连有些茫然地望着突然发难的神田优，他大概察觉到骤然爆发的怒火，以为自己又是哪里惹怒了他，却想不出个所以然。“你要是讨厌我的话，我可以现在就走，反正我还能住宾馆……”  
“在这种鬼天气你还想去哪里？”  
亚连识相地闭上嘴，偏过头不去看他。  
“亚连·沃克，你以为我们认识了多久？”神田伸手扳正他的脑袋让他直面自己，右手抚上那道蜿蜒疤痕，凹凸不平的纹路摩擦着掌心，“我记得很清楚，你从来没抱过我。你该极力否认那件事的，可你只说不记得。”  
他直起身，表情无可奈何：“你到底忘记了多少事？”  
那场车祸造成的后果远超他们的想象。  
“你以为能瞒得过我？”  
亚连愣怔着看着他，半晌嗫嚅着开口：“对不起。”  
记忆在冲击下断断续续，他装作一切没问题的样子，不想最了解自己的还是面前和自己关系最糟糕的神田优。  
“我只是不想让你们担心……”  
“就是这点我才讨厌你啊，豆芽菜。”神田感觉自己的脾气真是收敛了许多，在这时候还能忍住不动手揍他，“什么都不说才会更让我们担心。”  
“这么说神田你在担心我？”  
“闭嘴，豆芽菜。”  
“我叫亚连！”  
缇耶多尔抖落一身雨水回到家时屋内静悄悄的。他看了看收拾过的厨房、客厅里略歪的茶几和尚未整理的游戏手柄，很快放轻了动作，显然是对这一情况了然于胸。他蹑手蹑脚地打开神田的房门，果不其然看到两个孩子正睡着。神田面朝右侧，呼吸平缓，稍微团起身子，挡住了另一个人；白发少年贴在他身旁，伸出一只手臂露在外面，紧紧抱在神田腰间。  
画家推推眼镜，悄无声息地退了出去，只不过很快折返回来，手上多了一台相机。  
——您这是要做什么，师父？  
——优君一直说他没当过抱枕，我留个证据。对了，记得帮我发给玛丽安一份。


End file.
